El loco de las mallas verdes
by Drusila94
Summary: Durante una noche de vigilancia, Gai recuerda su primer amor de juventud y una de las vivencias más dolorosas de su vida. Sin embargo, hay algo que le permite sonreír al recordar tanta tragedia. [Gai x O.c.] Pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, Gai encuentra su oportunidad de ayudar a dos jóvenes a ser felices como su primer amor y él tuvieron que serlo [LeeTen]/[Leve NejiTen]
1. El loco de las mallas verdes

**EL LOCO DE LAS MALLAS VERDES**

Mirando el brillo de la fogata que habían encendido sus alumnos, el maestro no pudo evitar recordar, volver al pasado, y adentrarse de lleno en unos ojos que todavía le provocaban punzadas en el pecho.

**xxx**

Acababa de convertirse en chunnin cuando ella llegó a la villa. Su nombre era Mei, y venía de un lugar muy, muy lejano, acompañada por su anciano padre. Ella no era ninja ni mucho menos, ayudaba a su padre en la pequeña librería que acababan de abrir en la aldea, así que Gai siempre buscaba una excusa para ir hasta allí. Su piel estaba suavemente bronceada por el sol, y sus cabellos castaño oscuro se tensaban para soltarse en una alta y larguísima cola de caballo. En sus vestimentas, podía uno encontrar los colores más vivos y los diseños más hermosos, pero siempre en la justa medida para ataviar a la discreta señorita.

Recordaba perfectamente de la primera conversación que tuvo con Mei. Había sido en la entrada de la librería, al amanecer, cuando él se dirigía al primer entrenamiento de la mañana y ella abría el negocio mientras su padre –altamente estricto y protector- todavía descansaba. Llevaba en brazos una enorme caja llena de libros, así que intentaba a duras penas abrir la cerradura de la puerta. Un joven Gai se acercó a ella y, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, le dijo:

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Gracias –Concedió ella, entregándole la caja.-, eres muy amable.

-Es mi trabajo –Respondió-. Ayudar a la gente que lo necesita.

-Es un bonito trabajo –Sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que al muchacho se le deshiciese el corazón.-. Me habría encantado poder ser una de los vuestros.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –Pestañeó. Mei abrió la tienda y le invitó a pasar con un gesto. Dejó la caja sobre el mostrador y siguió observándola, aguardando una respuesta.

-Mi padre opina que es profesión de hombres, por lo que ni siquiera pude planteárselo –Suspiró-. El día que yo tenga una hija, la dejaré ser lo que quiera ser.

-Es una lástima, podríamos haber trabajado codo con codo –Una lastimera sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. La sola idea de pensar en lo que podrían haber sido y no eran bastó para que una pequeña parte de su ser se desmoronase.

-Sé que es una vida dura, pero también es una vida llena de… pasión.

-¿Pasión? –Se extrañó.

-Sí –Rió, avergonzada, a la par que un leve rubor se posaba en sus mejillas. Su risa sonó a oídos de Gai como un canto de pájaro.-. Todo en la vida de un ninja está lleno de emoción, ya sea bueno o malo. Envidio mucho eso.

-Tu vida no tiene por qué ser tan monótona, si es eso lo que te disgusta.

-¿Ah, no? –Sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Podrías venir conmigo a entrenar por las mañanas, sabrías lo que es esa emoción de la que hablas sin que tu padre te lo impidiese!

Mei estalló en risas, dulces y suaves como el murmullo de un arroyo. Gai se preguntó si había dicho algo malo o ridículo, pero en seguida se percató de algo. En sus grandes y brillantes ojos negros había un profundo fondo de tristeza que sabía que nunca podría tener lo que él le ofrecía.

-¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? Yo soy Mei.

-Maito, Maito Gai –Se presentó, todavía inmerso en sus pupilas.

-Así que eres el loco de mi nuevo amigo Gai, ¿no? –Rió entre dientes- En ese caso, aunque no podamos vivir juntos la vida del ninja, tal vez nos veamos otro día, ¿no?

-Claro… -Sus ojos rebosaban felicidad, pues aquellas palabras habían sabido a gloria. Mei quería que se viesen, le había llamado amigo… El mundo parecía un poquito mejor aquella mañana.

Y desde entonces, Gai se pasó todas las mañanas al amanecer por la librería de Mei, y poco a poco fue descubriendo que detrás de aquella cara bonita existía un ser todavía más hermoso, una chica que se convirtió en su primer amor de juventud.

**xxx**

Las llamas parecían avivarse cada vez que recordaba su nombre. Mei. Cuánto la había añorado, y la seguía añorando. Qué final tan injusto tuviste, pensó el maestro, dando lugar al recuerdo de los últimos días, meses y años que pasó junto a Mei.

**xxx**

Cuando ella apenas tenía dieciocho años, su padre la casó por conveniencia con el hijo de un mercader de las afueras de la villa. Fue la primera vez que Gai odió a alguien a quien no conocía. ¿Quién le daba derecho a desposar a Mei? ¿Quién le daba derecho a comprarla como si fuese un objeto, a ponerle un dedo encima? Cuanto más se acercaba el día de la boda, más furioso estaba, y más se apagaba la luz en los ojos de la joven.

Por suerte para ambos, seguían viéndose cada mañana al salir el sol, por lo que el maestro se ocupó de hacerla sonreír, al menos, un rato dentro de su frustración. Mei no era feliz, y aquel tipo no iba a hacerla feliz por mucho dinero que tuviese. Y sin embargo, iba a quedarse con ella. A pesar de la vacuidad que estaba ganando su mirada, antaño la más hermosa que el jounin hubiese visto, el desconocido hijo del mercader se casaría con ella y no se preocuparía por nada que no fuese tener una esposa bonita. Esto pesaba en el corazón de Gai como una piedra de un hilo de pescar, hiriendo lo más hondo de sus sentimientos.

No sabía si bien por amor o bien por amistad, pero en todo caso de haber podido él mismo le habría pedido matrimonio, sólo por tener el reto de no perder jamás aquella sonrisa, aquel desparpajo, aquellas miradas… Todo aquello que parecía tan lejano viendo las sombras que la consumían día tras día.

Más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado, llegó el gran día. Mei se casó con un hombre que no la haría feliz, y Gai tuvo que irse de la aldea unos días, porque sentía una opresión en el pecho que lo estaba matando. No obstante, si lo que ya conocía le resultaba más que amargo, lo que vino a continuación fue del todo lamentable. Unos meses después de la boda, Mei recibió una gran noticia: estaba encinta. Una nueva vida crecía en su vientre, y eso dio una nueva luz a su rostro. Un embarazo era algo que Gai no había contemplado dentro de todas las fatalidades que podía traer aquel matrimonio, pero viendo que Mei se recuperaba lenta pero progresivamente gracias a su futuro retoño, el ninja lo agradeció sobremanera.

Unos meses después, el 9 de Marzo, nació la pequeña hija de Mei, con sus mismos ojos grandes y brillantes, y una bonita sonrisa en su minúscula boca de bebé. La primera vez que la vio, Gai sintió que su corazón se derretía como aquella primera mañana con la muchacha. Mas toda la alegría que rebosaba aquella criatura no había dejado rastro en su madre, que se veía cada vez más demacrada y perdida. Y sólo seis semanas después, el maestro pudo entender por qué.

Una noche, regresando de una misión, caminaba hacia su casa bajo una lluvia torrencial. Para su sorpresa, esperando en el portal, encontró a su tan querida amiga, apoyada contra la pared, empapada de los pies a la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en un charco de agua.

-¡Mei! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se extrañó el ninja- ¡Te vas a resfriar!

-Necesito tu ayuda –Suplicó. Sus ojos eran dos ríos a punto de desbordarse. Con un gesto, la invitó a entrar. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el pequeño apartamento de Gai, que en seguida le trajo una toalla para que se secase y le indicó que se pusiese cómoda. Las lágrimas de Mei rodaban mejillas abajo, pero en realidad parecía como si no estuviese allí. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y algo decía al maestro que no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Oh, Gai… -Susurró, frunciendo el ceño para contener el llanto- He hecho algo terrible…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Algo no iba bien, se dijo.

-Yo… No podía más –Tragó saliva, pero el nudo seguía en su garganta-… Sé que las esposas deben ser obedientes, pero me ha sobrepasado… No estoy hecha para ser una mujer de casa…

-Mei –Instintivamente, apresó las heladas manos de su amiga con las suyas-, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Le he matado, Gai –Su cuerpo se tambaleaba violentamente-. Él me ha pegado, y yo no he podido evitarlo… No quiero que mi hija viva con un hombre así. No quiero vivir con alguien así…

Sin poder decir más, se echó en brazos del ninja y lloró como no había llorado en tantos años de represión y frustración. La sonrisa de Mei nunca volvería, y la herida que esto provocó en el corazón de Gai sería eterna. La estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos hasta que fue quien de calmarse y volver a hablar con calma. Deseó no soltarla nunca, pero sabía –para su desgracia- que no podía ser así.

-¿Qué ha pasado después? –Preguntó con suavidad.

-Mi padre nos ha encontrado, me ha preguntado por qué lo he hecho, y cuando se lo he dicho se ha quedado de piedra. Creo que no esperaba que las cosas saliesen de este modo, e incluso se ha disculpado conmigo –Se secó una lágrima furtiva-. Aun así, he tenido que irme…

-¿Y la niña?

-Mi padre no le hará daño, la quiere como si fuese todo su mundo –Sonrió con tristeza, para luego mirar detenidamente a su querido y loco amigo-. Lo que me gustaría pedirte es que guardes esto, por favor, y que hagas que se cumpla lo que pone dentro –Le entregó un pergamino.-. Ábrelo sólo en caso de que me ocurra algo… Ya me entiendes.

-Pero, Mei, no puedo… -Ella le tapó los labios con un dedo, haciéndole callar.

-Sólo prométemelo.

Gai reflexionó un momento. No debía comprometerse a cumplir palabras desconocidas, pero era ella quien se lo pedía. Suspiró y, con miedo, sin dejar de pensar en ese "en caso de que me ocurra algo", asintió:

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

En ese instante, ocurrió lo que él menos se esperaba. Mei se acercó con cuidado, incluso con timidez, y le besó en los labios con ternura. Pausadamente, se apartó de él y, mirándole a los ojos, murmuró:

-Ojalá hubiese podido casarme contigo. Habría sido feliz viviendo mi vida a tu lado.

Y con aquellas palabras, Mei se despidió, dejándolo atónito en el salón de su casa. Gai tardó en reaccionar, en asumir que al fin la chica de sus sueños le había besado, y mucho más en darse cuenta de que ahora que el marido de esta había muerto tal vez podría tener una oportunidad. Sacudió la cabeza y miró el pergamino que todavía sostenía. ¿Qué habría ahí dentro tan importante como para que Mei le hubiese hecho prometerlo? Para su desgracia, lo descubriría demasiado rápido.

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo inerte de Mei apareció desangrado en un callejón por heridas infligidas por ella misma; un suicidio. No había podido con la presión, con el dolor contenido durante tanto tiempo, con los cientos de malos recuerdos y de demonios que rondaban su cabeza. Ni siquiera su hija fue motivo suficiente para darle ganas de vivir.

Y el maestro del taijutsu sintió rabia, sintió dolor, sintió ira y desesperación. Lloró como sólo lloran los niños y enloqueció como sólo lo hacen los hombres. Y esperó casi un mes para asumir que Mei, sus ojos, su sonrisa y su dulzura se habían ido para siempre. Pasado este tiempo, Gai decidió leer el contenido del pergamino que ella le había dejado.

_"Mi querido Gai:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque finalmente he encontrado la paz que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Puede que pienses que he sido una cobarde, que soy una mala madre y una terrible amiga, pero tú y sólo tú sabes todo lo que me estaba envenenando por dentro. Esta es la única forma que he encontrado para dar descanso a mi alma, y cerrar de golpe el peor capítulo de la historia de mi vida. Y si te dejo esto a ti es porque eres la única persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado, el único capaz de hacerme sonreír cada mañana al salir el sol… eres mi loco de las mallas verdes. A ti te he querido como a nadie, y por eso seguiré rezando porque seas feliz, el hombre más feliz de todos tienes que ser tú. Esta es una de las dos cosas que harás que se cumplan, tal y como te he hecho prometer._

_La otra es sobre mi pequeña. Sabes, por mí, cómo es mi padre con respecto a las mujeres. Pero yo quiero que mi niña tenga derecho a escoger, que sea libre de ser lo que quiera. Y que su anticuado abuelo no pueda impedírselo. Algo me dice que ella hará lo que yo no pude, y si decide seguir la vía del ninja, sólo tú podrás guiarla. Por eso te pido que, cuando llegue el momento, ayudes a mi hija a hacer lo que desee, a seguir su propio camino, porque esta es mi última voluntad. Puedes enseñar esto a mi padre si él no quisiera atender a razones._

_Sin más dilación, me despido. Considera mi beso un último regalo que te hago, ya que de todas las personas del mundo, tú siempre has sido mi favorita. Y siempre te querré._

_Mei"_

Leer aquellas palabras fue terriblemente doloroso, pero a la vez calmó sus nervios. Ahora por lo menos tenía la certeza de que Mei descansaba en paz, y podría cumplir sus últimos deseos, tal y como había prometido. Pues él ya no podía ser feliz junto a su querida amiga, pero sí lo sería si veía a su retoño crecer sano y salvo.

**xxx**

Sus lágrimas parecían querer salir al recordar todo aquello. Y sin embargo una sola cosa bastó para calmar el dolor de su eterna cicatriz y sonreír con alegría a una amiga que siempre lo observaba. Allí mismo, en aquel recóndito claro del bosque, bajo la atenta luna, entre sus compañeros, dormitaba la única persona en cuyos ojos todavía pervivía el recuerdo de Mei. Gai observó a su alumna, profundamente dormida en su saco de dormir, convertida en toda una kunoichi de la que estaba realmente orgulloso, y pensó:

-_Hay que ver, Tenten, lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre_.

* * *

_Ohayo! Bueno, no sé qué tal habrá quedado este pequeño experimento, pero es fruto de la inspiración de la madrugada Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis alguna opinión en los reviews. Ja nee!_


	2. Oportunidad de oro

**OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO**

Tan sólo un par de años más tarde, cuando sus tres alumnos ya habían alcanzado el grado de chunnin, Gai encontró su oportunidad para volver a ver a su querida Mei, ahora convertida en un brillo que en escasas ocasiones iluminaba la cara de Tenten. No sería fácil, especialmente porque cuando descubrió que estaba en su mano ya era algo arriesgado inmiscuirse, pero no por ello se rindió. La mayoría de los hechos los hiló después, por confesiones y narraciones de los propios protagonistas de la historia. Volvería a ver el espectro de Mei cuando los ojos de Tenten resplandeciesen de felicidad. Y, muchas veces, la felicidad de uno depende de otro.

**xxx**

Aquella noche, después de cenar con el resto del equipo, Gai dejó a sus alumnos marchar en paz. Poco rato después, Neji también se retiró, y sus dos compañeros se dirigieron a sus respectivos apartamentos, relativamente cercanos. Lee no se sentía bien, en sus ojos no había vida ni alegría, y Tenten se sintió obligada a preguntar.

-Oye, Lee –Inquirió, reclamando su atención-, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Lo de siempre –Suspiró-. Estoy cansado de decirle a Sakura cuánto me importa, lo feliz que podría hacerla… Pero no hace más que ignorarme.

-Lee, no quiero ser mala, pero quizá es hora de asumir que no le interesas. A veces, las personas que nos gustan no nos corresponden –Echó una mirada de soslayo al camino que Neji había tomado para irse, y suspiró con pesadez.

-¡No! ¡Jamás me rendiré!

-Ay, Lee, esto no es como tu camino del ninja –Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero si me esfuerzo, si lo intento…

-Lee, llevas ¿cuánto? ¿tres años detrás de Sakura? Si no sabe apreciarte, es su problema. Lo que no puedes hacer es intentar forzar las cosas –Sonrió, intentando animarle-. Algún día encontrarás a una chica que te haga feliz, que te corresponda… Y no tendrás que esforzarte, porque será un sentimiento mutuo.

-Tenten –Se detuvo en seco-, ¿cómo sabes que no puedo conseguir nada?

-Ya te lo he dicho, esto no es un entrenamiento. Los sentimientos no pueden controlarse ni modificarse –Pestañeó, perpleja, pues el semblante de Lee estaba adoptando una seriedad poco usual.

-¿Acaso tú te has esforzado alguna vez?

-¿Cómo dices? –Frunció el ceño, completamente anonadada.

-Llevas años enamorada de Neji, pero jamás has intentado decírselo. Te has limitado a esperar, y quizá esperando no llegue nunca nada –Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par-. Así que lo siento, pero con respecto a esto no puedo aceptar tus consejos, porque al menos yo lo he intentado.

El muchacho reanudó la marcha, dejándola paralizada en medio de la calle. Apenas le sacaba unos metros de distancia cuando escuchó su voz entrecortada. Volteó sólo para mirarla de lado, seguía enfadado porque cuestionasen su capacidad de esfuerzo.

-No sabía que tuvieses esa impresión de mí –En sus ojos había ahora una capa de humedad que Rock Lee jamás había visto en aquella chica. ¿Le habrían dolido sus palabras? Tragó saliva. Esperaba que no fuese así.-. En todo caso, sólo intentaba explicarte que por mucho que te empeñes no puedes cambiar los sentimientos de una persona. Y si te lo digo es porque no quiero que te hagas más daño.

Fue ella quien echó a andar hacia su calle, cabizbaja, obviamente dolida por las palabras de su compañero. Este corrió para alcanzarla y, llegado a su vera, comenzó:

-¡Tenten, lo siento! No pretendía hacerte daño…

-¿Sabes, Lee? –Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se precipitaba desde sus pestañas- Sí le dije a Neji lo que sentía, hace un tiempo… Él no me ha correspondido nunca, por lo que me limité a asumirlo e intentar pasar página –Se secó la lágrima furtiva con el dorso de la mano, y devolvió la vista al suelo-. Pero eso no quiere decir que ya no duela.

Se desvió por una de las callejuelas, hasta llegar frente a su portal, abrió el portal de su casa y desapareció por una escalera iluminada, observada por su compañero, que se sentía más culpable que nunca. Y como Lee no es un hombre que se rinde, subió por la fachada del edificio apoyándose en tejadillos y alféizares hasta dar con la ventana de Tenten, la cual forzó sin ningún problema. Entró de espaldas en la iluminada salita, y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Tenten, que se estaba deshaciendo de sus ropas. Aquella fue la primera vez que Lee vio a una mujer en ropa interior, y tardó un tiempo en apartar esa imagen de su cabeza. Los rostros de ambos tornaron rojos como tomates, y el recién llegado le dio la espalda, se tapó los ojos y dijo:

-¡Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas cambiando!

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa? –Se tapó el pecho descubierto con la blusa de corte chino que acababa de quitarse.

-No podía irme sin hablar contigo, Tenten –Respondió, intentando eliminar de su mente los turgentes pechos de su compañera, cubiertos parcialmente por un delicado sostén de color blanco marfil.-. Siento muchísimo haberte hecho daño, no era mi intención, pero…

-Pero no soportas que cuestionen tu capacidad de esfuerzo –Completó la frase por él, con la mirada perdida en la moqueta y una triste sonrisa en los labios.-. Ya lo sé. Ni siquiera me he enfadado.

-No se trata de que te hayas enfadado, sino de que te he hecho llorar, y no te lo mereces.

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, y sintió un agradable calor humano contra la espalda. La morena había dejado caer la prenda que cubría su cuerpo, y le abrazaba ahora con el rostro apoyado contra su espalda. Las mejillas del joven chunnin se encendieron todavía más al contacto con la piel desnuda de su compañera, al recibir el calor de su cuerpo, al sentirla tan cerca de él. En aquel instante, Lee olvidó por qué habían discutido, e incluso olvidó el nombre de la chica que no le hacía ni caso.

-Todo está bien, Lee. Es simplemente que hay heridas que tardan mucho en cerrarse.

Al oír estas palabras, él se giró, sin apartarla de su cuerpo, y la atrapó en un abrazo que le cortó el aliento. Ella, lentamente, le devolvió el abrazo y cerró los ojos, dejando que una inmensa paz la invadiese.

-Deberías haber compartido todo ese dolor, guardarse estas cosas no es bueno, porque te hace más daño del que puedes soportar –Susurró, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabello-. Si lo hubiese sabido, jamás habría dicho eso, nunca te hubiese dejado sufrir sola.

-No tenías por qué cargar conmigo –Respondió, sin moverse. Entre sus brazos estaba más a gusto de lo que hubiese supuesto en cualquier otra situación, Lee resultaba ser la persona con la que más deseaba estar en aquel momento. Ni siquiera le incomodaba estar en ropa interior, porque sabía que era lo suficientemente gentil como para no decir nada al respecto.

-Me importas mucho más de lo que crees –Fue decir aquellas palabras y darse cuenta de que en realidad le importaba mucho más de lo que él mismo pensaba. La observó, tan frágil, tan vulnerable… tan bonita. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué había sido ese pensamiento furtivo? Pestañeó, confundido. No había pensado en Tenten como mujer, siempre había sido su amiga, su compañera… No una chica. Y sin embargo ahora la veía tan hermosa…

La joven kunoichi alzó el rostro para mirar a su amigo, le sonrió lastimeramente y se puso de puntillas para poder besar su mejilla. Asimismo, se agachó para recoger su blusa, se apartó de él y se acercó a una cómoda, de donde sacó una camiseta de tiras y unos shorts que le hacían de pijama. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarla, cada curva de su cuerpo le recordaba eso que acababa de descubrir: su compañera de equipo era también una mujer, y una muy atractiva. En un recóndito lugar de su mente, compadeció a Neji por no haber sabido aprovechar su ocasión.

-De verdad, Lee, todo está bien –Sonrió con su amabilidad habitual, y el moreno salió de su ensimismamiento.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya –Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, avergonzado por haberse quedado allí mirando mientras Tenten se cambiaba.-. ¿Te importa si esta vez utilizo la puerta?

-Vamos, te acompañaré –Respondió entre risas, guiándole fuera de la acogedora salita y llevándole hasta la salida a través de un estrecho pasillo. La muchacha abrió la puerta y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en el umbral, en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Fue ella quien retomó la conversación cuando sus carrillos tornaron rosados de nuevo.-. Bueno, te… ¿te apetece si mañana vamos juntos hasta el campo de entrenamiento? Al fin y al cabo, somos casi veci…

-Tenten –La interrumpió, apreciando cómo la sorpresa encendía una nueva luz en sus pupilas. Sus ojos eran de lo más normales, grandes, castaños, algo rasgados… Maravillosamente normales. Tragó saliva y, de nuevo avergonzado, reunió el valor suficiente para decir lo que quería decir.-, siento mucho haber entrado de esa forma, y haberte visto… ya sabes…

-Estoy segura de que no le contarás a nadie lo que has visto –Esta vez, su sonrisa le resultó algo amenazadora.-. Creo que esto puede quedar perfectamente entre tú y yo.

Asintió enérgicamente, no le convenía provocar a la maestra de las armas. Ya tenía un pie fuera de la casa, pero una idea fugaz lo paralizó y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Lee, como siempre, fue más rápido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero eso no le impidió besarla, un leve roce cálido y delicado, una reacción afectiva instintiva que apenas podía explicarse a sí mismo.

Lee se apartó con delicadeza, la miró una última vez y se fue de allí sin mediar palabra, dejándola completamente helada en la puerta de su casa. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero sabían que aquello pondría su mundo patas arriba.

* * *

_Finalmente, he decidido continuar este fic. Creo que tiene bastante miga, y espero que vosotros lo veáis así. Ayudadme con vuestras reviews :3_

_Drusila_


	3. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO?**

Apenas hacía diez minutos que el sol había asomado por el horizonte, pero el joven chunnin ya se encaminaba al edificio principal de la aldea, en concreto al despacho de la Hokage. ¿Qué querría y por qué le había mandado ir tan temprano? Y, de todos los ninja a los que podía haber enviado a buscarle, ¿por qué tenía que haber enviado a Sakura Haruno? Suspiró y observó a la chica por el rabillo del ojo. Sakura, una hermosa muchacha un año menor que él, con la dulzura que su nombre y rostro insinuaban compaginada con un terrible carácter que hacían de ella un reflejo de la mismísima Tsunade sama. Desde hacía mucho, Lee no había tenido ojos para nadie más, y no se cansaba de intentar conquistarla de forma totalmente vana. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, ni los ojos verde menta, ni el frescor de su sonrisa, ni la vivacidad de su personalidad movieron un solo nervio del cuerpo del moreno. Nada. Cero.

-¿Tienes idea de qué quiere la Quinta de nosotros? –Intentó romper el hielo, al contrario que Neji, él no soportaba el silencio cuando había más gente con él.

-No lo sé –Respondió Sakura-, sólo sé que ayer, antes de terminar mis prácticas, me dijo que fuese a buscarte esta mañana y que nos comunicaría sus intenciones en cuanto llegásemos.

-Ya veo…

Esa fue toda la conversación hasta llegar al despacho de Tsunade sama, a las puertas del cual esperaron a que se les permitiese entrar. La rubia líder de la hoja estaba sentada tras su mesa, y revisando algunos papeles les indicó que se acercasen.

-Gracias por venir a estas horas inhumanas –Por sus cansados ojos y las oscuras bolsas que los enmarcaban, ambos comprendieron que llevaba, como mínimo, toda la noche sin dormir.-. Tengo una misión para vosotros. No es gran cosa, pero ahora mismo sois los únicos que pueden hacerlo, dado la distancia de vuestro destino y las habilidades que tenéis.

-¿De qué se trata? –Inquirió la joven de rosáceos cabellos tomando el pergamino que contenía sus instrucciones.

-Es una misión de escolta. Sé que este tipo de misiones suelen ser para los gennin, pero ahora mismo están comenzando los exámenes de acceso a grado medio, por lo que todos se encuentran en la villa oculta de la Arena.

-No hay problema –Aseguró Lee, siempre dispuesto a trabajar.

-Uno de los señores feudales del país del Fuego ha ido a ver a unos familiares al país del Rayo, pero ha caído enfermo y nadie sabe lo que puede tener. Necesito que vayáis junto a él y lo traigáis inmediatamente. Sakura –Se dirigió a la susodicha-, tendrás que ser su enfermera particular todo el camino. Lee –Esta vez miró al joven-, de ti necesito que los escoltes todo el camino, protegiéndolos de todos los posibles obstáculos que puedan aparecer en vuestro camino.

-¡Déjelo en nuestras manos!

-Saldréis en tres horas. La salud, y por tanto la vida, de un señor feudal está en vuestras manos.

Abandonaron el despacho en silencio, y antes de separarse acordaron quedar en tres horas en la entrada de Konoha. Por primera vez, Lee se alegró de perder de vista a Sakura, no porque le molestase, sino porque ya no había sitio para ella en su mente. Decidió regresar a casa para preparar el escaso equipaje que necesitarían, pero esta tarea le llevó menos tiempo del que le hubiese gustado. Todavía quedaban dos horas para marcharse a una misión que duraría entre dos y tres semanas, si es que todo iba bien…

Sacudió la cabeza, se le daba bien ser positivo. Tomó sus cosas, salió de casa y se encaminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde encontraría al resto de su equipo y podría disculparse por su ausencia. No tardó en encontrarlos, estaban charlando tranquilamente, por lo que el shinobi supuso que estaban esperándole.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludó eufórico desde lejos.

-Llegas tarde –Protestó Neji, siempre frío.

-No importa, empecemos ya –Gai sensei le guiñó un ojo mientras extendía un pulgar levantado hacia él.

-En realidad, hoy no puedo quedarme –Echó una mirada casi imperceptible a Tenten, que, en silencio, esperaba una explicación. Parecía la misma de siempre, ni enfadada, ni confusa… pero mucho más resplandeciente de lo que Lee la hubiese visto en un entrenamiento.

-¿Lee? ¿Me estás escuchando? –Al parecer, Gai sensei había estado hablándole. ¡Y había osado ignorarle!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! –Hizo una reverencia exagerada y se explicó:- La Quinta nos ha enviado a Sakura Haruno y a mí a una misión al país del Rayo, así que volveré en unas semanas.

-Ya veo, ya veo –Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del maestro, y Lee, inconscientemente, se ruborizó.

-¡No, no, no me mire así! –Hizo varios ademanes con los brazos- ¡Sólo es una misión, nada más!

-Bueno, de momento es sólo una misión, pero el poder de la juventud determinará en qué se convertirá todo esto –Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo, y Lee, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo, se miró los pies.

-Seguro que todo sale bien –Aquella voz lo alertó. Alzó la cabeza, y vio la condescendiente sonrisa de Tenten dibujada en su rostro, deseándole suerte de todo corazón. Por contagio, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pronto temió que ella también tuviese en mente todo lo que Gai sensei tenía.

-¡Bien! En todo caso, nosotros seguimos aquí, así que a entrenar –El maestro hizo señas a Neji y Tenten, que se despidieron de Lee con un ademán de la mano. Entonces, Gai se acercó a su discípulo y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.-. Lee, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

-¿Por qué lo dice, Gai sensei?

-Desde que te conozco, sé que una misión a solas con Sakura Haruno es motivo suficiente para que vayas dando saltos. ¿Acaso estás nervioso, te da vergüenza estar a solas con ella?

-No se trata de eso, Gai sensei…-Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, algo desanimado- Pero digamos que ya no veo a Sakura de ese modo.

-Eso sí es una novedad –Se sorprendió el maestro, pestañeando-. De cualquier modo, pareces afligido. ¿Te ha molestado que insinuase eso hace un momento?

-No, en absoluto. Lo que me preocupa es que Tenten… –En seguida se mordió la lengua, pero intentó corregirse- y Neji, claro… se lleven una mala impresión de mí si creen que voy a aprovechar la situación.

-No te preocupes por eso, Lee. Tus compañeros te conocen bien. Y si les queda alguna duda, yo se la aclararé.

-¡Gracias, Gai sensei! –Se llevó una mano a la frente y saludó como todo un soldado antes de abandonar el campo de entrenamiento.

Viendo cómo su alumno se alejaba, su sonrisa se fue volviendo cada vez más nostálgica. Quizá porque había reconocido en Lee su propia mirada cargada de amor y confusión, quizá porque la destinataria fuese la hija de su querida Mei, o quizá porque el primer amor de la juventud no se olvida nunca. Lo único que tenía claro es que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudar a sus discípulos a no desviarse del camino, por arduo, tortuoso o largo que fuese.


	4. Nada escapa al Byakugan

**NADA ESCAPA AL BYAKUGAN**

Se alejaron entre la maleza hasta que el tranquilo silencio del bosque les amparó. Una vez llegados al lugar donde solían entrenar, la kunoichi comenzó a desplegar su armamento, eligiendo por dónde empezar, mientras el shinobi se limitaba a observarla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sin girarse, ella replicó:

-¿Se puede saber qué te resulta tan interesante?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? –Parpadeó, entre divertido y sorprendido- Normalmente te fijas más en los pequeños detalles…

-No sé de qué me hablas –Contestó, airada, tomando un par de pequeños pergaminos que guardó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Neji se colocó en guardia, consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego.

-He visto cómo te mira –Un kunai lanzado con maldad le cortó algunos mechones de pelo. Había estado cerca.

-Pues yo no, no he visto nada, y prefiero no verlo –Su ceño fruncido comenzaba a temblar. Sacudió la cabeza y lanzó dos shuriken que llevaba ocultos en la manga, pero el genio de los Hyûga lo esquivó y la alcanzó con un rápido movimiento, sujetándole una mano en la espalda.

-¿Prefieres no saber cuándo alguien te mira como si fueses el tesoro más valioso del mundo?

Tenten se giró, empujó a Neji contra el tronco de un árbol de un rodillazo y colocó un kunai en su abdomen a modo de amenaza. Este borró su sutil sonrisa, aquella que se le ponía cuando conseguía que su compañera demostrase que era una chica sensible y femenina, y la cambió por un gesto de absoluto desconcierto. Creía que contarle aquello supondría algún atisbo de felicidad, de vergüenza o de incredulidad en la morena, pero en ninguna de sus deliberaciones sobre lo que había visto en Lee contaba con un enfado semejante. Sus ojos brillaban con furia, a la par que temblaban por un miedo que el joven Hyûga no alcanzaba a comprender.

-No, no quiero saberlo. Y si vas a volver a sacar el tema, será mejor que me vaya a entrenar yo sola.

Estuvo a punto de apartar el arma del cuerpo de su amigo, pero cuando vio que este volvía a abrir la boca, lo situó justo en su yugular. Era perfectamente consciente de que si Neji quisiese apartarla podría hacerlo sin despeinarse, claro que en aquel momento ella sólo intentaba demostrar que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Tranquila –Pestañeó él, sonriendo levemente-. Perdóname, pero no entiendo muy bien qué se os pasa a las mujeres por la cabeza.

-Veamos –Con un suspiro, bajó el brazo y se dio media vuelta para alejarse-, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, genio?

-Al decirte lo que mis ojos han detectado, sólo pensé que te gustaría saber que Lee te ve de ese modo. No sé, la señorita Hinata es lo más cercano que tengo como modelo de chica, y a ella le gustaría saberlo si Naruto la mirase así.

-Neji, por muy listo que seas, ahora mismo me estás pareciendo el idiota más grande del mundo –Se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el flequillo.-. Para empezar, cada persona es un mundo. Y no, no me hace ninguna ilusión saber esto, por dos sencillas razones.

-Por favor, ilústrame –Más curioso que burlón, se sentó al pie del árbol, observando cómo la muchacha caminaba de un lado a otro, evidentemente nerviosa.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que Lee tiende a… encapricharse muy rápido, es impulsivo y a veces inconsciente. Hasta ayer mismo seguía insistiendo con el tema de Sakura –El moreno asintió, entretenido-. ¿Y aún te preguntas por qué no me hace ilusión? No me apetece que me digan, exageren y adulteren sentimientos que seguramente no son para mí –Desvió la mirada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.-. Creo que ahora mismo Lee está algo confundido, está dolido porque anoche le dije que debería dejar de acosar a Sakura si sabe que no va a conseguir nada.

-¿Eso le dijiste? –Pestañeó, eclipsando aquellas lunas blancas unos instantes- ¿Le dijiste a Rock Lee que se rindiese? ¿De verdad, Tenten? –No pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

-¡Alguien tenía que decírselo! ¡Se trata de una chica, no de hacer mil flexiones! –Replicó, evidentemente avergonzada.- Además… creo que ya ha sufrido bastante por ella –Tragó saliva, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de su compañero-. Por eso se lo dije. Bien es cierto que primero se enfadó, y me dijo algo que… -Entonces, recordó con quién estaba hablando. No estaría bien decirle a Neji que la herida que él le había abierto seguía doliendo, no tanto como antes, pero continuaba latente.- que me hizo marcharme. Y, después… Después…

-¿Sí? –La animó el Hyûga, extrañamente interesado en aquella estrambótica historia. Al fin y al cabo, Tenten era la única persona a la que no le importaba escuchar, y la única a la que sabía que le podía contar cualquier cosa.

-Después entró por mi ventana para disculparse y, no sé por qué, me besó antes de irse.

La expresión contenida en el rostro de Neji Hyûga fue un verdadero poema de vanguardia. Si podía esperar cualquier cosa de su alocado e hiperactivo compañero, aquella acababa de ser como un cubo de agua helada corriendo por su espalda. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a robarle un beso a una chica de aquella forma? ¿A entrar en su casa sin ser invitado? ¡Y mucho menos a Tenten, por Kamisama! Inspiró hondo un par de veces antes de poder responder.

-Entiendo perfectamente que estés enfadada –Se puso en pie y, acercándose, la tomó por los hombros-, ningún hombre honorable le roba un beso a una señorita de una forma tan sucia. Ya me encargaré yo de ajustarle las tuercas a Lee por esto.

Apenas aguantó unos segundos; se liberó del agarre del muchacho y estalló en carcajadas. Sabía que habían educado a Neji con ideales muy tradicionales, pero aquello rozaba la ficción. Aun así, sólo pudo mirarlo como si fuese el ser más tierno de toda la aldea. Al menos se preocupaba por su honor, algo que incluso a ella misma le traía sin cuidado.

-Neji, no se trata de eso –Se secó una lagrimilla-. No estoy enfadada, ni siquiera molesta, pero me gustaría que cuando alguien me bese lo haga porque me quiere y está seguro, no porque se encuentre en una época de confusión en la que no sabe qué pensar –Se ruborizó-. Pedir un beso sincero no es tan egoísta, ¿no?

El shinobi abrió los ojos de par en par antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa y palmear su cabeza con cariño. Tenten esperó algún tipo de burla o estupidez, pero para su sorpresa las palabras de Neji Hyûga le alegraron el día.

-No se trata de que pedirlo sea egoísta, Tenten, sino de que una chica como tú sólo se merece besos sinceros.

Sin pensarlo, le abrazó con efusividad, muy contenta por lo que acababa de oír. Aquellas palabras suponían lo más cercano a una muestra de afecto que recibiría por parte de su amigo, y eso curó un poco más su maltrecho corazón.

-¿Seguimos? –Propuso ella, liberándolo de su abrazo y recogiendo las armas arrojadas antes.

-Claro, pero ¿puedo hacer una última pregunta? –Ella asintió sin dejar de recoger- ¿Qué sientes tú hacia él?

En ese instante, el silencio dejó de resultar agradable, y la tensión del ambiente podría haberse cortado con la misma facilidad que se corta un papel.

* * *

_¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado esta nueva entrega, ¡la cosa está que arde! ¿Qué pasará, qué pasará?_

_¡Dejad impresiones en las reviews, las opiniones siempre ayudan! Arigatô!_

_Drusila._


	5. Ya no es lo mismo

**YA NO ES LO MISMO**

En menos de un día llegarían al País del Rayo, y en su mente seguía rondando el mismo asunto que cuando abandonaron la villa, casi una semana atrás. La tormenta no arreciaba, y en aquel momento se refugiaban en una pequeña muesca escavada en las montañas rocosas que caracterizaban la región, lo suficientemente amplia como para que pudiesen pasar la noche protegidos de la lluvia, del viento y de los imponentes relámpagos que azotaban tanta tierra como su vista podía alcanzar.

Lanzó un discreto vistazo a su compañera: Sakura ordenaba y revisaba todo el contenido del botiquín de primeros auxilios que llevaba en su mochila, mucho más completo que el de cualquier otro. Claro, ella se estaba preparando para ser médico, así que era normal. Lee llevaba todo el camino intentando parecer el de siempre, pero cuando algo se metía entre sus pobladas cejas, no había forma de hacerlo salir. Aun así, había algo que debía decirle.

-Sakura –Sus ojos verde menta le dedicaron una atenta mirada.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría disculparme contigo –La muchacha de cabellos rosados se sorprendió, sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lee? –Pestañeó, dejando el botiquín a un lado.

-Llevo mucho tiempo molestándote, pidiéndote que me des una oportunidad, pero… alguien me ha hecho entender que los sentimientos no se pueden forzar, y empiezo a darme cuenta de que tiene razón –Cabizbajo, atizó con una ramita la pequeña fogata que habían hecho entre ambos.

-Oh, Lee, me alegra que lo hayas entendido, pero pareces dolido –Gateó hasta poder sentarse a su lado, pues el techo de la cueva no les daba para poner se en pie. Sakura inclinó la cabeza, para poder buscar sus oscuros ojos, clavados en aquel frío suelo seco.

-No ha sido fácil para mí rendirme, yo no me rindo con nada –Alzó la cabeza para mirarla-, pero creo que en algún lugar de mi corazón ya lo sabía.

-En ese caso, ¿qué ocurre? Si puedo ayudarte…

El shinobi observó a su amiga. Ya nada era como antes, ya no veía en ella a la princesa que necesita ser salvada, sólo una amiga y nada más. Decidió contarle todo lo ocurrido, la conversación, la discusión, e incluso el beso con Tenten, lo confuso que se sentía, la vergüenza que había pasado al contarle a esta que se iría con otra mujer durante varias semanas… Y Sakura, primero, halagó la sabiduría de Tenten, y riñó a Lee por haberle dicho algo tan horrible. Después, no tuvo palabras ante la valentía –y la inconsciencia- de Lee para colarse por la ventana de la casa de una chica, y ahogó un grito ante la narración del beso robado. Para rematar, sonrió con dulzura ante el bochorno sentido por el muchacho al hablarle a sus compañeros de su misión, aquella que ahora mismo estaba en un plano totalmente secundario.

-Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido –Concluyó, fijando la mirada en las chispeantes llamas de la hoguera.

-Vaya, siempre pensé que Tenten salía con Neji.

-Yo también lo pensé mucho tiempo, pero ya ves, parece que nunca ha habido nada mutuo… -Dibujó círculos arrastrando la ramita chamuscada por el suelo.

-Pero eso quiere decir que tienes luz verde, ¿no? –Sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Vamos! Después de esta historia no puedes negar lo que sientes. Y con Neji fuera de juego, sólo queda averiguar si es correspondido –Le animó, más entusiasmada que el propio Lee.

-Ese es el problema, Sakura, no sé lo que siento. Es mi compañera de equipo, y mi amiga, y si fuese algo más todo podría irse al traste –Tragó saliva-. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ya no es como antes, no puedo mirarla sin sentirme…

-¿Cómo? –Se apoyó sobre sus brazos cruzados, dejando estos a su vez sobre sus rodillas encogidas hacia el pecho.

-Me siento pequeño. Me siento como si estuviese ante la persona más increíble y maravillosa del mundo.

-El primer paso es abandonar la confusión –Apoyó su pequeña mano en el musculado hombro del muchacho-. Tienes que asumir, y decir en voz alta, la conclusión que sacas de este asunto.

-No quiero decirlo hasta no saber si es de verdad. Hasta hace unos días pensaba que tú eras el amor de mi vida, y no quiero volver a equivocarme.

-Lee –De repente, tornó seria-, dime cómo te sentiste al besar a Tenten.

-Sentí calor… Una calidez cómoda y dulce, como la de un abrazo, como la sensación de llegar a casa después de mucho tiempo… Estaba muy nervioso, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero al besarla –Hizo memoria. La recordó, con su pijama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos del dolor que él mismo había provocado.-... nunca me había sentido tan fuerte, y tan seguro de mí mismo…

-Vale, pues vamos a hacer una prueba –Lee se quedó mirando a su compañera, esperando para ver qué se le ocurría, pero en ningún momento imaginó que haría aquello. Sakura se acercó al joven shinobi, cerró los ojos, y le plantó un beso en los labios, sencillo y suave. Aquel era el momento que Lee llevaba tanto tiempo esperando y deseando, y ahora ya no significaba nada para él. La muchacha se separó de él, le sonrió y le preguntó:- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has sentido?

-Nada –Afirmó, todavía perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Nada de nada? –Sonrió más ampliamente.

-Nada en absoluto.

-Entonces, ya tienes la prueba de que lo que sentías por mí y lo que sientes por Tenten son cosas totalmente distintas –Lee comprendió el objetivo del beso, y le sonrió, gratamente sorprendido.-. Estoy segura de que ahora puedes decirlo –La chica regresó a su sitio y sacó su saco de dormir-. Ahora deberíamos descansar.

Apagaron la fogata y se acomodaron dentro de sus respectivos sacos de dormir. La lluvia repiqueteando contra la montaña componía la melodía que los acompañaría en la noche, pero a pesar del tiempo, Lee no podía evitar sonreír. Por fin podía verlo todo claro, se sentía seguro de sí mismo, y no podía esperar a volver a la aldea para confesárselo todo.

-Sakura –Murmuró.

-¿Sí?

-Tienes razón, ya puedo decirlo –Sonrió-. Estoy enamorado de Tenten.

* * *

_¡Estoy impaciente por saber qué os ha parecido este capítulo! De verdad, quiero/necesito opiniones :3 ¡Un saludo!_

_Drusila._


	6. Coraza

**CORAZA**

Gai no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero si alguien era de fiar era él. Neji podía tener muchos defectos, pero no era un mentiroso. Y aquello que le contaba punzaba en el sensei dos sensaciones tan extremas como la alegría y el miedo más profundo. Así que algo se cocía entre sus queridos y jóvenes alumnos, ¡y él sin enterarse! Tomó asiento junto al joven Hyûga, tan calmado como siempre. Este fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Si se lo he contado es porque creo que es una situación que puede volverse insostenible y perjudicar al equilibrio del equipo. Aunque oficialmente no lo seamos, funcionamos bien como tal y seguimos entrenando juntos –Suspiró, alzando la mirada de sus blancos ojos al cielo-. No sé si he hecho bien, pero no sé absolutamente nada sobre este tipo de asuntos.

-Así que Lee la ve de ese modo –Concluyó, a modo de resumen, todavía paralizado por la sorpresa, los recuerdos y la nostalgia-. ¿Y ella no ha dicho nada?

-Nada en absoluto –Negó con la cabeza.-. Al menos, no algo en firme.

-Explícate.

-Le pregunté a Tenten, después de que me explicase que le preocupa que Lee se esté aventurando en un nuevo encaprichamiento, qué sentía ella al respecto –Sonrió con fondo de tristeza-. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y hacer como si no hubiese preguntado nada.

-No creo que Lee se haya encaprichado, al menos no de Tenten.

-Sin embargo, Tenten tiene razón: Lee es muy impulsivo, sólo hay que pensar en su historia con Sakura.

-¿Y no crees que si Tenten fuese un capricho habría llegado antes que Sakura? –Neji guardó silencio, recapacitando. Gai sensei sabía más que él sobre esto, por lo que no podía rebatirle aquello.- Además, resultaba evidente que en cualquier momento pasaría algo. Si no era contigo, sería con él.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Alzó una ceja, intentando sellar en su memoria el día en que Tenten se le confesó. Se había sentido terriblemente cruel y violento, pero hay cosas que los humanos no pueden cambiar.

-Ambos sois chicos listos, y ella es una chica maravillosa que siempre os ha apoyado desde la sombra que le hacíais –Ahora era el maestro quien miraba al cielo-. Sé perfectamente cómo se siente alguien cuando tiene que convivir con genios y talentosos ninjas. No digo con esto que Tenten no tenga talento, ni mucho menos, pero salvo nosotros nadie parece querer reconocerle el mérito.

-Comprendo… -Clavó la vista en el suelo. Realmente, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que Tenten se sintiese inferior a Lee o a él mismo, a pesar de su arrogancia inicial. Todos en el grupo sabían que si había alguien capaz de calmar las cosas era ella, siempre decidida y dispuesta a colaborar, esforzándose al máximo por no quedarse atrás. Para Neji, todos ellos estaban al mismo nivel. Pero como Gai sensei decía, el resto del mundo no parecía querer ver el talento que escondía la kunoichi de los moños.

-Por eso siempre tuve en cuenta que algún día uno de los dos se percataría de la suerte que tienen de tener a una niña –Se interrumpió, tosió y se corrigió.-… es decir, a una mujer tan increíble a su lado.

-Ambos somos conscientes de ello, Gai sensei –Replicó con calma-. Pero ahora estamos hablando de otro nivel de consideración.

-Claro, pero estáis en la primavera de la juventud, cuando los corazones florecen –Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Neji se dio cuenta de que Tenten era quien le hacía evitar crisparse ante las excentricidades de las dos Bestias Verdes de la Hoja. Al ver que el shinobi no respondía, Gai decidió cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y retomar la conversación.-. Pero lo que me escama es el hecho de que Tenten no quisiese responder a tu pregunta.

-Ni siquiera pude verlo al mirarla a los ojos. Normalmente, es una persona abierta que no tiene problema en contestar de forma sincera. Pero –Parpadeó, verdaderamente confusa- había algo, en sus ojos… No sabría decir que era, pero no me dejó ver más allá de su esquiva actitud.

El maestro reflexionó sobre aquello que Neji había dicho mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Lo cierto era que tenía razón, resultaba extraño que Tenten rehusase responder a algo, y más a Neji, en quien confiaba ciegamente. Estaba severamente preocupado, empezando porque Lee había sido tan descortés como para robarle un beso a Tenten –lo castigaría con mil vueltas a la aldea cargándole a él mismo sobre la espalda-, y terminando por aquella incómoda sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Debía hablar con su alumna cuanto antes.

El sol brillaba alto, y el olor a comida rezumaba de todas las ventanas. Su estómago rugió. Era hora de pasarse por el Ichiraku. Alcanzó el puesto de ramen unos minutos después, y al apartar la cortinilla no pudo creer la suerte que tuvo.

-¿Gai sensei?

Sentadas en dos de los tres taburetes del local, Hinata y Tenten esperaban por su comida; ahora, observaban al recién llegado, al que invitaron a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Qué tal se ha dado la mañana, sensei? –Preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa- Siento no haber acudido al entrenamiento de hoy, Tsunade sama me pidió que sustituyese al maestro de armas de la escuela.

-No te preocupes, ¿ha ido bien? –Ella asintió alegremente. Entonces, reparó en sus ojos. Niebla. Una niebla gris y oscura, apagada, opaca… Una nube que eclipsaba el reflejo de la sonrisa en su mirada.- Oye, Tenten, Neji me ha contado algo que…

La kunoichi se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente, interrumpiendo a su maestro. Suspiró profundamente y dirigió la mirada a Hinata.

-Hinata, tienes un primo que es un bocazas –Esta se encogió de hombros, pero por su expresión Gai dedujo que sabía de qué iba el tema. La morena devolvió la mirada al maestro, obviamente hastiada por el asunto.-. Gai sensei, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Esto es algo que debo resolver con Lee, no afectará de ningún modo al equilibrio del equipo y la situación no se verá influenciada por nuestras vidas privadas.

-Eso es exactamente lo que Neji dijo –Se sorprendió Gai.

-Incluso ha sonado como si Neji niisan lo hubiese dicho –Colaboró Hinata, que tenía la impresión de haber oído a su primo hablar a través del cuerpo de Tenten.

-Neji es la personificación del ninja obediente y cumplidor, no diría nada más allá de esos parámetros. Aunque sea un bocazas –Golpeó la mesa con el puño. Ya le daría su merecido en otro momento.

-Tenten, creo que Neji sólo se ha preocupado por sus compañeros –Defendió Hinata-. Es normal. Bueno, no en él, pero tarde o temprano…

-¡Tu primo es un experto en guardar silencio! ¿Por qué ha decidido cambiar justo con esto? –Hizo aspavientos con los brazos, claramente indignada.

-No te alteres –Suspiró Gai sensei.-. Lo que más nos preocupa a ambos ahora mismo eres tú –Por primera vez, Gai estaba serio y guardaba las formas. Tenten se relajó, se encogió de hombros y se sentó. La comida de los tres fue servida, y empezaron a comer en silencio.

-No es necesario que se preocupe, sensei –Contestó Tenten al rato, sin apartar la vista de su plato.-. De verdad, no ocurre nada, en cuanto Lee vuelva lo resolveremos. Todo será como siempre y…

-Y tú estás ocultando algo –La interrumpió bruscamente. Su rostro se volvió pálido, y los tres regresaron al silencio anterior. En ese momento, alguien entró en el Ichiraku.

-¡Hinata! –El rubio e hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki se acercó a la muchacha de ojos pálidos, que automáticamente se sonrojó- ¡Tienes que venir a entrenar con nosotros!

-Na-Naruto… -Murmuró, increíblemente enrojecida mientras el shinobi la zarandeaba por los hombros.

-¡No puedes decir que no!

-Pe-pero… -La heredera del Souke echó un vistazo a su amiga, que había regresado a la falsa sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza.

-Ve tranquila y pásalo bien.

-¡Vamos, dattebayo! –La sacó en volandas del puesto de ramen, y la tensión inundó el ambiente. Alumna y maestro comieron sin dirigirse la palabra, pagaron su respectiva cuenta y abandonaron el Ichiraku. Gai echó a andar junto a la muchacha, a punto de darse por vencido, cuando ella decidió hablar.

-No voy a hacerle daño a Lee, si es lo que le preocupa –Comentó, con la voz tomada.

-Ya te he dicho que lo que me preocupa es lo que estás empeñada en ocultar. No me gusta verte triste –Comentó, y una vieja herida nunca cerrada comenzó a supurar. Tenten se paró en seco y, por primera vez desde que habían dejado de hablar, le miró a los ojos. La espesa neblina se convertía paulatinamente en una húmeda pantalla que amenazaba con precipitarse por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas.

-¿Puede jurarme que nada saldrá de esta conversación? –Él asintió- ¿Puede prometer que no me dedicará ni una mirada de lástima, que no me dará un trato distinto cuando acabe de explicarme y que no intentará hacerme sentir bien con estúpidos clichés?

-Escucharé atentamente y no hablaré hasta que me lo permitas –Sonrió de forma paternal. A veces, sobre todo cuando Tenten era muy pequeña y sólo la conocía de vista, fantaseaba con la idea de que hubiese sido fruto del amor que él había profesado a su madre, y que en el último momento supo que era correspondido. Pero al momento dejaba de pensar en tonterías y regresaba a la realidad. En aquel instante, deseó poder ser su padre y darle el abrazo que quería darle.

El cielo despejado animaba a salir a la calle, pero debido a la hora apenas había gente por los caminos. Eso resultaba perfecto para aquel tipo de conversación.

-Yo no quiero esto. Estoy cansada de pasarlo mal, de sufrir… De ilusionarme por algo que no es para mí –La observó con atención, preocupado por esto último.-. Hace dos años que decidí confesarle a Neji lo que sentía… Tenía la certeza de que no me correspondería, que yo nunca sería suficiente para alguien como él… Pero no sabía que dolería tanto –La kunoichi se llevó inconscientemente una mano sobre el pecho, allí donde latía su maltrecho corazón-. Al menos, no fue tan duro conmigo como lo esperaría cualquiera. Se portó muy bien, y cuidó mucho de mí… Incluso me sonreía cuando le preguntaba si no se cansaba de cargar conmigo –La primera lágrima saltó desde sus largas pestañas-. Poco a poco, fui dejando de verle de aquel modo platónico y adolescente, y sin embargo no dejé de odiarme a mí misma por no ser más fuerte, por no recordar que valgo mucho y que lo que no pudo ser no fue porque no somos dueños de nuestros sentimientos. Pero las palabras de consuelo están vacías cuando se las dices al espejo del lavabo después de pasar horas llorando sola –Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y con un rápido movimiento se secó la lágrima furtiva.-. Así que llevo todo este tiempo tapando una pequeña herida con más parches y cicatrices, intentando bloquear recuerdos y sentimientos hasta que pueda sonreír pensando en mi propia inocencia.

Alzó la cabeza y observó a su maestro, que atendía a su discurso completamente afligido. Se encogió de hombros, dándole campo para responder.

-Siento oír eso - No la hubiese dejado sola de haber sabido cómo se sentía, pero jamás habría imaginado todo aquello.-. Pero me gustaría saber qué más hay.

Tenten suspiró de nuevo.

-Lee es… es como un hermano, es mi amigo, mi compañero. Por supuesto que es una persona especial para mí –Otra vez las lágrimas-. Pero… me besó y… no sé por qué lo hizo, pero, de repente, todos los parches desaparecieron, y… -Un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar. Las lágrimas brotaron a borbotones y le costó ahogar un profundo llanto llevándose las manos a la boca. Se detuvieron en medio del camino.- esa herida se está reabriendo, y no quiero tener que volver a sufrir si al final resulta que todo es un capricho…

El maestro no lo soportó más. Ella no era la única que sentía cómo sus viejas cicatrices se abrían, desgarrándole el alma, quitándole la energía. Y ver aquellos ojos tristes y vacíos, salpicados de dolor y soledad… como la noche en que Mei se despidió de él. La sujetó por los hombros y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos, intentando contener sus propias ganas de abrazarla y quitarle todo el dolor que había guardado. Al menos, se alegró de saber que todo aquello significaba que no habría problema de correspondencias, pero se preguntó si realmente Lee la querría como él quería pensar.

-Tenten, escúchame bien. Todos tenemos miedo al dolor, más cuando ya sabemos lo que es… Pero si no nos la jugamos tampoco podremos llegar a ser felices. El amor es un todo o nada, un juego donde puedes perderlo todo o ganar lo mejor. Lo importante es decidirse a jugar de forma limpia y sincera, dejando al corazón hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

-Pe… Pero…

-Ya sé que da miedo, y es normal si lo has pasado tan mal –Le sonrió, tratando de calmarla un poco-. Pero quizá debas darte una oportunidad y aclararte para poder hablar con Lee de todo esto. Tal vez te sorprenda lo que tenga que decirte.

-Gai sensei –Se secó las lágrimas, primero, con el dorso de la mano, y, luego, con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo-. ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?

-Porque tu madre me pidió que cuidase de ti. Y he tenido la suerte de tenerte entre mis alumnos, lo que me ha permitido cumplir una de sus últimas voluntades.

-¿Conoció a mi madre? –Pestañeó, con los ojos aún húmedos.

-Claro que la conocí. Era la chica más increíble de todas. Hasta que naciste tú –Le guiñó un ojo, sacándole una sonrisa. Después, le acarició la cabeza y retomaron el paseo.-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Pues… creo que intentaré poner mis pensamientos en orden. No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar a explicar todo esto, ni sé lo que va a pasar… Pero sólo me queda esperar.

Llegaron al portal del edificio donde vivía la muchacha, donde se detuvieron y se miraron por última vez.

-De verdad, siento que te hayas sentido tan sola. Si lo hubiese sabido, yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, ella lo abrazó efusivamente, como si fuese una ninja, dejando perpleja a la Bestia Verde de la Hoja, quien pese a todo le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias, sensei. Lo necesitaba.

Entonces, la kunoichi se separó de su maestro, se despidió con un ademán de la mano y desapareció por las escaleras del portal. Una gran sonrisa recorría el rostro del maestro.

_-Me debes una, Mei._

* * *

_¡Al fin de vuelta! Siento mucho la tardanza, me atasqué y no sabía cómo continuar... Pero aquí está de nuevo El loco de las mallas verdes :3 Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que me dejéis opiniones en las reviews :3 ¡Un saludillo!_

_Drusila._


	7. Cuando las palabras sobran

**CUANDO LAS PALABRAS SOBRAN**

Pasaron días tranquilos en los que nadie volvió a mencionar el tema, pero al fin llegó el momento en el que sabría que tendría que ser más valiente que nunca. Se bañó a conciencia, se peinó lo mejor que pudo y salió a la calle cuando atardecía, dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciese falta. Lee volvería hoy a la aldea, o al menos así sería si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, y en ese caso se enfrentarían a las palabras y a la incomodidad del reencuentro. Pero estaba dispuesta a ello, Gai sensei tenía razón, el amor es un juego y sólo puedes ganar si te lo juegas todo a una mano. Así que se reclinó contra la gran puerta de entrada de la villa, inspiró profundamente y se limitó a esperar.

Cuando el sol ya había sido devorado por el vasto horizonte y la tenue luminosidad teñía de morado el firmamento, los negros nubarrones se apoderaron de él y liberaron escasas gotas cristalinas que, poco a poco, fueron convirtiéndose en una torrencial lluvia. Pero Tenten no se movió ni un ápice. Estaba decidida a ello. Y tan sólo unas horas más tarde, poco antes de la media noche, vislumbró un par de siluetas oscuras que corrían en dirección a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Poco a poco, a pesar de lo difuminado de la imagen a causa de la lluvia, consiguió distinguir a su compañero, acompañado por la muchacha de rosados cabellos. Su corazón batió contra las paredes de su pecho, impaciente por salírsele por la boca.

Lee corría, cargando al enfermo señor feudal en su espalda, mientras Sakura lo cubría con una tela impermeable para no empeorar su mal. Ya podían distinguir la puerta de entrada, y una sola figura aguardando su llegada. _"Tenten"_, pensó el shinobi, sonriendo inconscientemente al reconocer a su compañera en la entrada de la aldea. La imagen se fue haciendo más clara a medida que se acercaban, y el muchacho dejó de sentir el cansancio o el frío de la lluvia cayendo sobre su piel. El corazón le latía desbocado, enloquecido al verla de nuevo. Echó un vistazo a Sakura, que por extraño que parezca lo miraba a él.

-Hagamos esto lo más rápido posible, esta noche tienes algo que hacer –Le sonrió, cómplice. Lee se sintió enrojecer, pero le agradeció su apoyo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura –La miró con convicción-, si lo que necesitamos es velocidad, puedo encargarme. Pero necesito que…

-¡Entendido! –La kunoichi no necesitó más explicaciones, tapó con cuidado al convaleciente y se alejó de la Bestia Verde de Konoha, que aceleró el ritmo y entró en la aldea sin ser visto, a máxima velocidad. Tenten volteó, pudiendo ver únicamente una estela de polvo y lluvia por donde su amigo acababa de pasar. Sakura se acercó a ella y le rozó el hombro para reclamar su atención.- Tenten…

-Sakura… -Se sobresaltó.

-Lee se ha adelantado porque quiere acabar con la misión cuanto antes. No tardará en volver a buscarte –Sonrió, y la morena asintió, en silencio-. ¡Suerte!

Sakura desapareció por donde Lee lo había hecho, y Tenten volvió a recostarse contra el muro junto a la puerta. No le importaba que lloviese, ni que hiciese frío, porque no sentía nada más allá del incesante ritmo que resonaba en su pecho. Por suerte, la lluvia parecía amainar conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero seguía haciendo un tiempo de mil demonios cuando vio a Lee acercarse corriendo hasta ella. Abrió la boca para saludarlo, pero él la interceptó con un abrazo que le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones. La estrechó entre sus fornidos brazos y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica, justo entre los moños, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo devolverle el abrazo. Fueron unos minutos increíbles en los que el tiempo se paró, la lluvia no mojaba y el frío no les afectaba, pero Lee no tardó en separarla de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Tenten, estás empapada! ¡Tienes que secarte, vamos! ¡Te acompañaré a casa!

-Lee…

-Mira que quedarte aquí parada con esta lluvia… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –Le reprochaba incesantemente, echando a andar y tirando de su mano.

-Lee…

-Podrías enfermar o quién sabe –Seguía. Entonces, Tenten se detuvo, dándole un tirón del brazo que la sostenía firmemente.-. ¿Qué…?

Lo abrazó. No quería seguir dándole vueltas a cómo decirle todo lo que sentía, quería sentirlo y vivirlo tal y como lo sentía, por lo que se echó a sus brazos de nuevo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Lee.

Subieron a su pequeño apartamento porque él así lo ordenó. Lee no solía dar órdenes, pero realmente le preocupaba que ella enfermase, por lo que no aceptó un no como respuesta. Tendieron la ropa mojada de ambos y se secaron con toallas limpias y suaves, en el calor de aquel acogedor piso con una sola estancia que hacía de salón y dormitorio a la vez. El shinobi le había dejado una camiseta suya para que no se viese obligada a ir en ropa interior por su casa, y él se había puesto el pijama de verano.

-No tenías por qué molestarte, vivo aquí al lado… -Comentó ella algo ruborizada, agradeciendo que la camiseta prestada le quedase del largo de un camisón.

-Has sido tan tonta de quedarte bajo la lluvia, eres capaz de irte a casa y ni secarte –Negó con la cabeza, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Vale, entonces deja que te lo agradezca –Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la cocina-. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Vamos, me siento en deuda contigo –Cogió varias cosas del frigorífico y las alacenas, mientras el shinobi se apoyaba contra la encimera y la observaba sin protestar. No está nada mal que de vez en cuando te hagan la cena-. Y, dime, ¿qué tal fue la misión?

Lee le contó todos los detalles, le preguntó por ella y por lo que había pasado en la aldea en su ausencia, y hablaron preparando la cena, cenando y recogiendo. Por un momento, olvidaron la incomodidad que pensaron que habría entre ambos y recordaron que ante todo son amigos de toda la vida, y que ese lazo no se rompe por unos simples nervios. Ella estaba terminando de lavar la vajilla utilizada en la cena, y él esperaba a que acabase apoyado en la mesa, detrás de ella. En cierto momento, la conversación se ahogó en un silencio ameno, ahora que ya se habían puesto al día sólo quedaba un tema por tocar.

-Esto… Tenten… -Lee se llevó las manos a la nuca, fingiendo aire despreocupado- Me gustaría explicarme por… el beso de aquella noche…

-Claro, te escucho –Sonrió, sin darse la vuelta-. Pero no tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación.

-Quiero hacerlo –Viendo que no le respondía, prosiguió-. Realmente, al principio lo hice por atracción. Aquella noche vi algo en ti que nunca antes había visto –Tragó saliva, las palabras no eran lo suyo.-, pero fuese lo que fuese me atrajo como un imán. Desde entonces, he estado considerando la posibilidad de… sentir algo por ti… -Cada sílaba pesaba más que la anterior y le secaba la boca.

-También yo he pensado sobre ello –Le sorprendió.-, pero si te soy sincera me daba miedo, y me sigue dando un miedo terrible todo esto.

-Sé que piensas que eres un capricho adolescente como lo fue Sakura –Se apartó el cabello de la frente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire-. Pero lo he comprobado y ahora sé que es distinto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos, intentando mantenerse firme y tranquila.

-Sakura y yo nos hemos besado –Una aguja fina y dolorosa se clavó en el pecho de la kunoichi, justo en medio de la gran herida que no se cerraba ni a tiros. Clavó la mirada en el suelo y trató de no echarse a llorar allí mismo.-. Eh, ¿estás bien?

-Sigue hablando… Por favor… -Consiguió responder con voz algo chillona.

-El caso es que no sentí nada.

-¿Cómo…? –No entendía nada, pero seguía doliéndole demasiado.

-No. Si realmente hubiese querido a Sakura, al besarla habría sentido algo, pero no sentí absolutamente nada. Sin embargo –Se acercó a ella y, acariciándole una mejilla, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-, cuando te besé, el mundo entero se puso patas arriba. Sentí cosas que no creí que sentiría, y aun ahora cuando te miro a los ojos lo recuerdo y lo siento cada vez más intenso.

-Lee… -No pudo evitarlo, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Tenía que hablar ahora.- Yo… tenía miedo de equivocarme otra vez. Tenía miedo de volver a sufrir como sufrí con…

-No lo nombres –Le puso un dedo en los labios, callándola-, no quiero oír el nombre de la persona que te hizo tanto daño.

-Pero…

-Sé que no fue aposta, que estas cosas pasan. Claro que lo sé, lo he vivido y tú estabas allí conmigo –Suspiró-. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que odiar menos lo mucho que has sufrido.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie –Excepto al maestro Gai, pero Lee no tenía por qué saber eso. Ni Lee ni nadie.

-Porque aquella noche, cuando discutimos en la calle, se te rompió la sonrisa que tienes tatuada en las pupilas. En casa volviste a sonreír, sí, pero… ya no eras tú. Te hice daño, sí, pero eso me permitió ver todo el dolor que ya había antes. Yo rompí tu coraza, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió, desviando la mirada- Pero, Tenten… mírame… -Lo hizo, con los ojos empañados y las mejillas sonrojadas-, te prometo que esto no es un capricho. Lo sé –Alzó su rostro, sujetándola por la barbilla, y, sin abandonar su sempiterna sonrisa, la besó como aquella vez, un suave y delicado roce de sus labios que significaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Y al separarse, sin dejar de acariciar su boca, dejó caer sus últimas palabras.-. Te quiero, Tenten. Estoy enamorado de ti.

La última lágrima se precipitó desde sus pestañas, no quería llorar más, porque creía firmemente en las palabras de aquel hombre que la trataba como si fuese una damisela delicada y valiosa. Alzó el rostro y lo besó, esta vez más profundamente, aferrándose a su cuello, dejando que la cogiese en volandas y la acomodase sobre la fría encimera. Colocó sus grandes manos en su espalda, acariciándola, estrechándola contra él. En una pequeña, ínfima pausa para tomar aire, Tenten susurró, sin abrir los ojos, pero sin alejarse de él:

-Yo también te quiero, Lee.

Acarició su rostro, regalándole una enorme sonrisa que se dibujó también en los labios de la muchacha. Regresó de nuevo a su boca, su nuevo refugio, y la besó con ansias, buscando todas aquellas sensaciones que sólo ella le proporcionaba. Se fundieron en arrumacos desde la cocina hasta el dormitorio, donde la luz desapareció junto a la vergüenza. Ella se soltó el pelo, dejando que una cascada de lacios cabellos castaños cayese sobre su espalda y hombros. Parecía una tontería, pero aquel simple gesto era para ella como desnudarse. Nadie la había visto antes con el pelo suelto, salvo su abuelo, fallecido años atrás. Se sentía como si dejase atrás su más tierna infancia para aceptar su madurez, y ¿con quién mejor que con uno de tus mejores amigos? Sonrió, a pesar de lo bochornoso que eran las miradas que Lee le lanzaba. Le quería, y ahora lo sabía.

Lee la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Primero, con miradas dulces cargadas del deseo más inocente; luego, con torpes caricias que le sacaban algún que otro suspiro. La devoró a besos y la besó con sonrisas, la atrajo poco a poco a él y se deshicieron de sus ropas. Le fue dando la confianza que necesitaba, enredándola en sus brazos, en sus sábanas, en un huracán de pasión, promesas y ternura. Hicieron el amor como no lo habían hecho nunca, se entregaron el uno al otro con necesidad, en un frenesí de desahogo carente de palabras. Cuando sobran las palabras, los corazones toman el control.

* * *

_¡Tantatachán! ¡Nos acercamos al final! El próximo capítulo cerrará este fic, en él habrá una última sorpresa en cuanto a la trama, y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado conmigo. Quiero ver unas apasionantes reviews escritas con la llama de vuestra juventud a todo gas -Oh, por Kami, Gai sensei está devorando mi alma...-. Así que dejadme opiniones y llamad a un exorcista, que la Hermosa Bestia Verde de la Hoja me ha poseído D:_

_Por cierto, yo que vosotros, seáis fans del NejiTen, del LeeTen o de ambos, permanecería atenta a lo que ocurrirá cuando El loco de las mallas verdes y Intentando liberar al pájaro enjaulado hayan finalizado... ¡Una gran sorpresa os espera entonces!_

_¡Saludos!_

_Drusila._


	8. Cuando llega el final -FIN-

**NO TODO EL MUNDO ES FELIZ CUANDO LLEGA EL FINAL**

Abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba oculto bajo un mar de sábanas arrugadas, blancas y suaves. Se incorporó, bostezando, percatándose de que no estaba en su casa. Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió con dulzura, arreglándose un poco los cabellos. Se sentía en una nube. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y cansado, apenas había dormido una hora, pero era un nuevo día y estaba completamente dispuesta a empezarlo con una sonrisa. Buscó su ropa interior entre las sábanas, se la puso y caminó silenciosa hacia la cocina, de donde venía un maravilloso olor a desayuno. Allí estaba él, poniendo la mesa; no sabía si era el hambre o el cocinero, pero todo le parecía delicioso a la vista.

-Buenos días –Saludó alegremente, poniéndose de puntillas para poder besarle la mejilla.

-Buenos días, ¿te he despertado? –Contestó.- He intentado no hacer mucho ruido.

-No has hecho ningún ruido –Sonrió antes de sentarse-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-No, no he pegado ojo –Orgulloso, sonrió de igual forma y se sentó frente a ella. Estaba preciosa, así, despeinada, somnolienta y feliz.-. Estaba ocupado mirando cómo dormías.

-Eso es dulce y… siniestro –Abrió los ojos como platos, arrancándole una carcajada. Realmente estaba lindo cuando se reía.

Desayunaron entretenidos, hablando de nada, riendo como bobos y tatuándose las pupilas del otro en las propias. Y después de aquel embelesado almuerzo, regresaron a la cama, porque no soportaban abandonar aquella burbuja de hormonas y felicidad tan pronto, y porque el sexo también es un buen entrenamiento matutino.

Se arreglaron y marcharon juntos del apartamento unas horas después, camino al campo de entrenamiento. Por extraño que parezca, se impuso entre ellos un silencio cómodo y tranquilo, en el cual el muchacho aprovechó para cogerla tiernamente de la mano, sacándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida con un beso en la mejilla. Tan sólo se detuvieron para saludar a Naruto y Hinata, que se dirigían a la escuela. El rubio los miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero no le dieron mayor importancia. No aquel día. Un bonito día para empezar una relación.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué ocurriría de allí en adelante, ninguno conocía las consecuencias que tendría su relación. Pero tenían claro que en aquel momento lo único que les hacía felices era darse al otro, y lo harían aunque la vida les fuese en ello.

**xxx**

El rubio echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, divisando al fondo de la calle a la pareja con la que se acababan de cruzar. En su cabeza todavía no encajaban esos dos, Rock Lee y Tenten, cogidos de la mano, mirándose como bobos… No tenía sentido.

-Hinata chan –Se dirigió a la muchacha, con las manos en los bolsillos.-, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Cla-Claro…

-Esos dos… ¿desde cuándo están juntos?

-Pues… que yo sepa Lee san llegó ayer, así que supongo que es algo nuevo… -Sonrió.

-Ya veo… -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Na-Naruto kun? –Quiso saber la muchacha de ojos perlados- Pareces pensativo.

-¡No me cuadran! –Protestó- Siempre pensé que Tenten y tu primo tenían algo.

Entonces, la kunoichi agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-Es algo complicado de contar –El rubio prestó más atención-. Hace un tiempo, Tenten chan se declaró a Neji niisan, y él la rechazó… a pesar de estar completamente enamorado de ella.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pero…! ¿¡Neji enamorado!? –Exclamó, sorprendido y confuso.

-¡Na-Naruto kun, no grites! –Haciendo gestos con las manos, consiguió que guardase silencio.- E-Es algo que mi primo me confesó hace tiempo…

**[Flash Back]**

Después de un largo entrenamiento en la imponente mansión Hyûga, los dos primos se detuvieron para tomar un refresco y recuperar el hálito. Hinata sabía lo que había ocurrido con Tenten tan sólo unos meses atrás, y, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por preguntárselo, no sabía cómo encarar a su primo. Lo cierto es que no hizo falta.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Hinata sama?

-¡Ah! –Se sobresaltó- Pu-pues… yo… -Cabizbaja, juntó las yemas de los dedos índice de sus manos a modo de escudo contra el mundo. Le asustaba que Neji pudiese ver hasta sus intenciones.- He sabido lo que ocurrió con Tenten después de los exámenes chunnin… Simplemente quería saber… ¿por qué…?

-Hmph –Se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos-. No es la primera vez que una chica se interesa por mí. Pero todavía no me siento interesado en romances.

-Neji niisan –Lo encaró con el semblante serio-, no puedes mentirme tan fácilmente.

El heredero del Bouke observó a su prima, boquiabierto, antes de esbozar una triste sonrisa.

-Muy observadora, Hinata sama –Suspiró-. Está bien, no puedo decir que no esté interesado en esos asuntos…

-He visto cómo la miras –Sonrió, especialmente cuando su primo se ruborizó.

-Vale, me rindo. Tenten es para mí… lo que Naruto es para ti –Explicó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase ante tal alusión. Hyûga Neji jamás diría en voz alta lo enamorado que estaba de su compañera de equipo.-. Sólo que yo tengo mis motivos para apartarla de mi lado.

-Eso es lo que me… me gustaría saber… -Balanceó los pies, intentando saber qué razones podría tener ella para rechazar a Naruto, si es que tan parecido era el caso.

-Hinata sama… No sé hasta qué punto te gusta Naruto, pero –Agachó la cabeza- si estamos en el mismo estadio de interés, sabrás lo que es fantasear con tener a esa persona en tu futuro… Con que sea la definitiva… -Ella asintió firmemente, conmovida al comprender que se parecían mucho más de lo que pensaba- Pues en mi fantasía y en la tuya hay algo que jamás va a coincidir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Neji se puso en pie y, sin mirarla directamente, respondió:

-A que nunca podría perdonarme atar a Tenten a esta familia, a mí, que estoy subordinado… O, peor… No podría perdonarme ver cómo sufre al ver a sus hijos marcados para siempre con un sello de control.

Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho. Entendía a qué se refería. Neji había estado frustrado toda su vida por la muerte de su padre, pero aclarado aquel tema siempre quedaría la cruz del Bouke que debían soportar todos los miembros de este. Y comprendía que no quisiese someter a la chica a la que amaba a todo aquello. Especialmente, si la amaba hasta el punto de haber fantaseado con un futuro juntos, con unos hijos en común. El hombre de hielo Hyûga se convirtió ante sus ojos en un maravilloso príncipe que había aceptado perder a su princesa por la felicidad de esta.

-Pero, Neji –Intenta rebatir-… ella lo entendería… te quiere y estoy segura de que lo entendería.

-Claro que lo entendería –Suspiró, obsequiándola con una mirada de soslayo triste como ninguna-, y aceptaría todo eso. Pero… lo pasaría mal, y yo con ella… Y sinceramente, prefiero que sea feliz con alguien que no lleve en la frente un par de grilletes para ella.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, obligándose a parar enseco cuando Hinata terminó de narrar toda la historia.

-Eso es terriblemente triste. Triste y estúpido.

-Ya lo sé. Pero por desgracia, Neji niisan es así de terco, y en una cosa sí tiene razón. Sea como fuere, sus hijos serían marcados, y a ninguna madre le gustaría eso.

Esta es la historia de cómo Neji cayó una vez más ante el peso de su inexorable destino, de cómo decidió renegar de la mujer de sus sueños para dejar que esta volara libre mientras él seguía atrapado en su jaula. Esta es la historia de cómo Neji volvió a ser feliz al saber que su amada Tenten ya no sufre en silencio, sino que ha encontrado en Rock Lee al hombre que puede hacerla feliz. Y mientras Tenten sonría y sea feliz, Neji seguirá adelante. Pero eso no implica que vaya a ser feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Y aquí se acaba El loco de las mallas verdes! Esa era la sorpresa: el secreto de Neji. ¿Cómo se os queda el cuerpo? :3 Bien, de momento seguiré con Intentando liberar al pájaro enjaulado, pero como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, permaneced atentos, porque cuando aquel acabe, algo nuevo vendrá y tendrá que ver con ambos fics. ¡Kyaaaa, no puedo esperar a ver qué me decís en las reviews!_

_¡Saludos!_

_Drusila._


End file.
